


Kiss Prompts Masterpost

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, lots of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: A collection of ficlets based on kiss prompts from Tumblr.





	Kiss Prompts Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

> These have been posted on Tumblr over the past couple of weeks, but I've collected them all here in case anyone wants to read them again :) Each section is a different prompt. The prompts themselves are in bold. I didn't want to make this a multi-chapter thing because some of the ficlets are really short.  
> Thank you everyone who sent me a prompt :) These were a lot of fun to write xx

  1. **Jealous Kiss**



 

“I don’t trust that guy.”

“Hmm?” Esther turned to look at him, arms still twirling in an airy dance. 

Armie took an angry swig from his bottle of Corona, icy blue gaze fixed on the man standing far too close to Timmy. He had to be at least six foot six, Armie scowled. That extra inch made all the difference. 

Timmy laughed his stupid, adorable, open mouthed laugh at something Giant Man had said. His curls were a little sweaty, falling in his face. His new friend smiled at him, head cocked on one side, and slowly ran two fingers down the vein in his forearm.

Armie growled. He crossed the room in three quick strides, snaked his arm around Timmy’s waist, and crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. 

Timmy pulled back, “Armie?! Wha?”

But Armie just kissed him again, slightly softer this time, gathering him up in his arms and pulling him as close as possible. 

“Yesssss finally!” Timmy kissed him back, grabbing fistfulls of his t shirt as he melted into him, tongue in his mouth eager and impatient.

New guy scrubbed a hand through his hair, edging away slowly. Armie gave him the finger behind Timmy’s back.

 

  1. **Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap**



 

Timmy pulls his mouth from Armie’s and leans back. Just for a moment. He just needs a moment to focus on how  _ fucking incredible  _ this feels. His fist slides up and down his own cock with languid strokes, teasing. He’s so hard his teeth ache.

“Good boy,” Armie nuzzles him, kisses his cheek, “work for it.”

Armie’s arm is wrapped loosely around his lower back, holding him on his lap, squeezing his ass when he works himself a little bit faster. Timmy’s thigh slips slightly and Armie guides him back into position. 

“Easy, baby.”

Timmy latches onto his mouth again, whimpering, teeth sinking into the plush pout of Armie’s lower lip. Precome dribbles from his slit and he swipes it away, hips rolling, hot skin sticking to Armie’s trackpants. Timmy smiles against his stubble. Armie’s wearing fucking  _ layers  _ while he’s stripped down to his socks. 

Armie tilts his head back, runs his big, warm hands up Timmy’s thighs, thumbs swiping the soft skin under his balls.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Timmy buries his face in his neck, hand getting faster.

“So sexy.  _ Look  _ at you.”

Timmy whines and pants, control slipping, so close.

“Want me to finish?”

“Fuck,” Timmy nods frantically, moaning in relief when Armie finally touches him. 

  1. **Exhausted parents kiss**



 

Armie squinted at the alarm clock by the bed, the bright green digits stinging his tired eyes. It was after midnight, and Timmy’s side of the bed was empty. Armie ran his palm across the mattress. Cool. Timmy must have been up for awhile. Yawning, Armie crawled out of bed, scrubbing a hand over his face as he shuffled across the landing. He quietly opened the door to the nursery, smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Timmy was sitting on one end of the  sofa, a large hardback book open in both hands. Their son snuggled against his side, chubby legs over one of his thighs, head resting on Timmy’s chest as he sucked his thumb. His toy dinosaur sat on Timmy’s other knee, turned towards the book so that he could read along. Timmy kissed the toddler’s forehead, smiled up at Armie before continuing to read.

“They sailed away, for a year and a day, to the land where the Bong-Tree grows,

And there in a wood, a Piggy-wig stood,

With a ring at the end of his nose, his nose, his nose,

With a ring at the end of his nose.”

Timmy’s voice got softer and softer. When he was sure the little one was asleep, Armie tiptoed over and gently lifted him out of Timmy’s arms, tucked him back into bed with practiced care. He made sure the T Rex was comfy as well. Timmy squeezed his fingers.

They hugged by the window, Timmy sagging against Armie’s chest. 

“Oh lovely Timmy,” Armie murmured against his cheek, “oh Timmy, my love. What a beautiful Timmy you are.”

Timmy looked up, eyebrows raised in amusement, disbelief. Armie leaned down to kiss him, a sweet, sleepy reassurance of soft lips and two day stubble. Timmy yawned, clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle it. 

“I’ve forgotten how it ends,” Armie admitted, holding Timmy close against his body.

Timmy entwined their fingers, rocked them slowly from side to side, “And hand in hand, on the edge of the sand, they danced by the light of the moon.”

 

  1. **Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.**
  2. **Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s.**



 

Tim is barely over the threshold when Armie gathers him up in his arms, kisses his neck, his shoulder, the side of his face. His stubble scrapes, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Timmy keens, latches onto Armie’s mouth, leans in so close his spine has to curve to accommodate the bulk of Armie’s chest against him. 

He grabs a handful of Armie’s hair and pulls, forcing their mouths apart so that they can look at each other.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Armie smiles, brushes a tousled curl out of Timmy’s eyes. 

Timmy tilts his head to kiss Armie’s wrist. 

“Can’t believe I get to have you for a whole weekend,” Armie murmurs, mouth finding Timmy’s again and making Timmy’s knees wobble, “missed you so much.”

Timmy nods, breathless, wraps his arms around Armie’s neck. Armie lifts him like he’s weightless, carries him up the stairs while Timmy sucks biting kisses under his jaw. 

They trip over the rug in the guest bedroom. Timmy yelps as Armie pitches forwards, giggles as he’s unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. 

“Sorry,” Armie tugs his shirt over his head, whips off his belt and unbuttons his jeans.

Timmy sits up on his elbows, licks his lower lip as he watches Armie strip for him. Armie stalks across the bed, all sparkling eyes and messy hair and massive, throbbing cock. Timmy lifts his hips to meet him, moaning at the friction.

His clothes are off in record time. Armie’s fingers are slick and teasing, working him open with the just the right amount of pressure. Timmy is so ready he could cry. He reaches down, guides Armie inside him, and that’s when he hears it.

The loud clicking of stilettos on hardwood stairs…

 

  1. **When one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and the other answers by kissing them more.**



 

Timmy only grinds his teeth when he’s seriously pissed off. Right now they’re aching, tingling and sensitive. He clenches his jaw, digs his nails into his palms as his hands close into tight fists. He can handle teasing. Joking. Banter between bros. He’s from Hell’s Kitchen, man, he can more than hold his own in any verbal slamdown, but this right now is bordering on cruelty.

In retrospect, he never should have told him. One too many beers and blurred, if not completely erased, lines between them had made him overly comfortable in a way he’d never experienced. It was so easy for it to slip out, completely impossible to take back once he’d said it.  _ Well yeah, cos, I’m into that, too. Like Elio. You know? _

Armie hadn’t looked shocked. He’d just raised his eyebrows and smirked into his drink, and Timmy had giggled and flopped over onto the carpet. Totally normal. Except now it wasn’t, because he was pretty sure Armie was leading him on.

Ever since that night he’d been  _ friendlier _ , more cuddly, more suggestive in his jokes. At first Timmy had desperately wanted to believe that he was interested, so he’d flirted back, sat a little too close, made a few too many heart eyes in Armie’s general direction. Every time it felt like things were  _ happening _ , Armie shrugged him off. Told him he was drunk or tired or had to get up early tomorrow. 

Now he’s chatting up the pretty waitress who’s been serving them all night, and Timmy’s plotting murder. 

“I’m going,” he announces, not even trying to keep the petulance out of his voice. He grabs his jacket from the back of the chair and swoops it around his shoulders, “You got this, right?” he asks, gesturing to the bill and not waiting for Armie to answer before he’s striding out of the door. 

Armie catches up with him two blocks down. “Hey!” He spins Tim around by his shoulder, “What the fuck, man? I come all this way to see you and then”

“And then you fucking flirt with anything that moves,” Timmy feels the tears sting his eyes, angrily blinks them away, “right in front of me?” It’s not meant to be a question, but his voice goes up at the end and he can’t even bring himself to look Armie in the face. 

Queasy silence stretches between them, their breath fogging in the chilly autumn air. Timmy swallows down the lump in his throat, steeling himself for a fight, but Armie’s lips find his instead, soft and warm. Insistent.

Armie slides an arm around his back, pulls away ever so slightly. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles against Timmy’s chin, “are you sure you”

Timmy devours his mouth, pushing his tongue inside to taste all the ridges of his teeth. He leans into the kiss, standing on tiptoes so he can reach better, fingers tangling in Armie’s hair. 

He drags him quickly down the nearest alleyway, pants around his ankles, before he can change his mind.

 

  1. **“I almost lost you” kiss**



 

It had never been this bad before. Armie gripped the arm rests so tight it hurt his knuckles, his stomach floating as the plane suddenly dropped several feet, shaking uncontrollably. Timmy whimpered in the seat next to him, hugging himself as tears slid down his cheeks.

“It’s OK, Tim,” Armie lied, “I fly all the time. This’ll be done in five minutes and I’ll buy you a rum and Coke.”

Timmy sniffed, too scared for jokes. Armie’s heart ached. He moved closer, pushed up the armrest that separated them, “Come here,” he wrapped his arm around Timmy’s shoulders.

Timmy fell against him, buried his face in his t shirt. Armie stroked his arm, murmured soothing things, kissed the top of his head. They stayed that way until the plane landed.

“Erm, time to get up now, Tim,” Armie tried to peel him away, but Timmy held fast.

He blinked up at Armie with red rimmed eyes, “I thought we were gonna die.”

“I know,” Armie gave him a friendly jostle, “but we’re safe now,” he gestured out of the window, “look! Tarmac!”

Timmy kissed him, his hands clutching Armie’s face as he worshipped his mouth. Armie was only shocked for a moment. Then he was kissing him back with equal hunger, a growl building in the back of his throat. 

A passenger in the next row turned and accidentally hit Armie with his rucksack, breaking them apart with a breathy laugh. Adrenaline thrummed through Armie’s veins. He tangled Timmy’s fingers with his own.

 

The beautiful hotel room had nothing on Timmy. Armie sat back against the headrest to admire the gorgeous boy in his lap, pink and flushed after hours of teasing, kissing, sucking each other’s cocks. The sight of Timmy’s hot little mouth struggling to take him was seared into his eyelids. 

_ I haven’t. _

_ I know. _

Armie’s hands slid up and down Timmy’s thighs, kneading away the tension, calming his trembling muscles. 

“OK?”

Timmy nodded, but his eyes were closed, his face screwed up in pain. Armie leaned forwards and kissed the worried crease from his forehead, followed it up with a kiss to the tip of his nose, his soft, pouty lower lip. He rubbed Timmy’s back in comforting circles.

“Move your hips for me.”

Timmy blinked, took a deep breath before moving his hips in a slow circle. He gasped when he felt it, dug his fingernails into Armie’s shoulder when he did it again.

Armie smiled up at him, “Feels good?”

“Fuuuuck,” Timmy leaned back a little, tried circling his hips the opposite way this time. His cock was filling out again, lifting away from Armie’s stomach as it got harder. 

“Can you try going up and down?” Armie held his hips to steady him.

Timmy shifted awkwardly, barely moving, overwhelmed by the scrape against his prostate. 

“So good, baby boy,” Armie kissed his mouth, “you’re amazing.”

Timmy glowed at the praise. His confidence grew as he bounced on Armie’s cock, combining up and down with rolls of his hips that had him moaning Armie’s name and leaking precome all over himself. Armie wrapped his hand around his cock, making a tight fist for him to fuck into. Timmy whined, high and loud, lost in pleasure. He pitched forward and came hard, shaking as his cock spilled over Armie’s fingers. Armie played with him until he went soft, milking out every drop of come with gentle swipes to Timmy’s sensitive head. 

He lifted Timmy off his erection and shuffled down the bed, snuggling him into his side as he settled onto his back. He stripped the condom off, let it drop to the floor. He worked his dick while Timmy watched him, digging his heels into the mattress, sharing lazy kisses. Timmy mouthed at his shoulder, teased his nipple with the pads of two fingers. 

Armie came with a grunt, shooting all over his chest and Timmy’s arm. Tentatively, Timmy lapped up a few drops, his eyes never leaving Armie’s.

“You can do that inside me, next time.”

 

  1. **Kiss on the ear**
  2. **Kiss in a dream**



 

Timmy was filled with a very strong sense that he shouldn’t be here. There were people to his left and to his right, leotard-clad and fussing with weights and water bottles, their chatter indistinct no matter how hard he tried to listen. None of them were familiar. He tried to focus on faces, but they kept changing. He blinked. Had he been wearing sweatpants the whole time? He tugged the heavy grey cotton away from his thigh. It felt nice. Soft. Suddenly the whole room turned with rapt attention. 

Armie strode in through a door at the side, big grin on his face as he waved to everyone. Timmy frowned. Oliver’s green shorts. Armie was gonna get into trouble for taking them from the set. He was wearing a loose black shirt unbuttoned to his navel. He winked at Timmy.

“Are we ready to get started?”

“Yes!” The whole class shouted in unison, making Timmy jump. 

“Alright then, here we go!”

Heavy techno beats started thumping out of nowhere. Armie bounced up and down on the spot, shiny blond locks flopping in his face, before alternately stepping to either side and punching the air. The class followed, copying his movements exactly. 

Timmy stood in the middle of them all, completely still and dumbfounded. 

Armie lunged, flexing his muscles, nodding his head. His shorts were  _ very  _ short. Every movement drew Timmy’s eyes to his crotch. The class took three steps left and clapped. Timmy tried to follow, but he was transfixed by Armie’s bulge and his timing was all off. He felt flushed, embarrassed, tried to concentrate on the next movement. 

Star jumps. Armie was really getting into it, now. His dick bounced happily inside his shorts. A bid for freedom had to be mere moments away. Timmy swallowed thickly, clapped his hands above his head, waited for a glimpse. 

High kicks. Fuck. Had he ever been this hard? His cock leaked inside his sweats, thick and sticky. Armie’s chest gleamed with sweat. Maybe he could just reach forward and...

The class disappeared. The music stopped. Armie walked over to him, pulled his pants down his thighs, and wrapped his hand around his cock. Timmy fell into the embrace, kissing Armie like he was drowning, like Armie was his last hit of oxygen. 

Armie’s hand moved faster and faster. His lips travelled to Timmy’s cheek, his neck. His tongue found Timmy’s ear, sweeping over the lobe before tugging it gently with his teeth. Timmy spilled down his fist, gasping for breath. 

Armie smiled at him, ruffled his hair with his other hand, “Better now?”

 

Timmy woke with a groan, soaked pajama bottoms clinging to his stomach. He rolled over, scowled at the warm Italian sunshine filtering in through the blinds, and pulled a pillow over his head. 

 

  1. **Before bed kiss**



 

Timmy sat gingerly on the bed, a thick, fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was still a little damp at the ends. It clung to the back of his neck, making him shiver with every occasional drip. 

The bedroom was dark, save for a few swatches of fluorescence creeping in from the bathroom. He hear footsteps and turned, gave Armie a weak smile as he crossed the room on bare feet, his own towel riding low on his hips.

“Drink this,” his voice was low, quiet, “you’ll feel better.”

Timmy took a sip of the water and aspirin. Then another. “Thanks.”

Armie rubbed his back, tucking in close to his side, “I’m sorry it hurts.”

Timmy wound his arm around his shoulders, kissed the side of his head softly as he ran his fingers through Armie’s hair, “Not your fault.”

“Hmmm.”

Timmy leaned into the hug, memories of their night playing behind his closed eyelids.

 

_ Armie’s weight on top of him, rolling his hips in anticipation, running his fingernails down the ridges of muscle in Armie’s back.  _

_ Kneeling on the bed while Armie sat, arms around his waist. Achingly hard and leaking, eager and ready for Armie to suck and lick and tease, pulling away before he came in his mouth. _

_ Face down in the pillows, naked and flushed, Armie’s tongue slick and hot against his most intimate place, coaxing out wave after wave of pleasure so intense he thought he might pass out.  _

_ Spooning up on the bed, Lifting his leg as Armie nudged inside, feeling stretched and full and so, so fucking good. Like he’d been waiting all his life for this. Armie kissing his shoulder, holding his hips, rubbing his tummy while he murmured soft, loving praise in his ear. _

_ On his back, sweaty palms sticking to the headboard, legs in the air, Armie pounding into him. _

_ On all fours, hand frantic on his cock, Armie’s climax inside him, soaking the sheets with his own.  _

_ Lazy kisses as they showered together, Armie’s warm hands gently washing his chest, between his cheeks.  _

 

Timmy’s eyes filled with tears. He pulled away, body wracked with tired sobs, wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“Hey,” Armie looked up, his face full of concern, “do you want some clothes?”

Timmy nodded, sniffled. 

“OK, wait here.”

Armie had to go into the hallway to find them. They’d ended up somewhere between their heavy makeout session on the couch and their marathon fuck in Armie’s bed. He passed Timmy a t shirt and boxers. Timmy smiled, grateful.

The t shirt was Armie’s. 

“Sorry. Couldn’t see in the dark.”

Timmy wrapped the fabric around himself, tucking his arms in like a cocoon, “I like it. Smells like you.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“Are we OK?” Armie’s voice was shaky, an unsure whisper.

“Overwhelmed,” Timmy admitted, “I’ve never been with anybody like you.”

“Like me?”

“So…” 

“So?”

“Affectionate. Careful,” he nuzzled Armie’s shoulder, “selfless.”

They climbed under the covers, lips meeting in comforting, sweet kisses. Timmy slept soundly, head resting on Armie’s chest. 

 

  1. **Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half incoherently, not wanting to wake up**



 

Armie hadn’t been this happy in a long time. His back ached something fierce, and he couldn’t really feel his left leg any more, but his heart was floating up against his ribcage, full and light, giddy and content all at once.

He kissed Timmy gently on the forehead, careful not to wake him. Timmy’s nose scrunched up a bit as he stirred and then softened, nuzzled his face into Armie’s chest. Armie kissed him again, just to make sure he was real, not quite believing that he got to have this. That this soft, sleepy, beautiful boy was all for him. 

They’d stayed up so late talking ( _ kissing,  _ his mind happily supplied), that when Timmy had stretched out on top of him with a yawn and said “Fuck, you’re so comfy. I could fall asleep right here,” Armie had said, “Sure, OK,” and pulled the duvet over both of them. 

He stroked Timmy’s back, slowly pushing up the faded red t shirt he’d let him borrow. Timmy’s skin was satin smooth and sleep-warm, prickling with goosebumps when Armie’s fingertips traced the little knots of his spine. 

“Rme?” He mumbled, blinking, lifting his head ever so slightly.

“Morning,” Armie whispered, sliding his arm around Timmy’s narrow waist.

“Hey,” Timmy whispered back.

They shared a smile, the barest brush of lips. 

“Shit,” Timmy raised himself up on his arms, shaking his wild bed head to clear away some of the grogginess, “I’m heavy, man. I should get up.”

“Nuh uh,” Armie held him tight, pushed his hips up to meet him, “stay.”

  
  


  1. **Spin the bottle kiss**



 

“Go away, Timmy,” Armie took another swig from the tiny bottle of scotch he’d found in the mini bar. Two gulps and it was gone. He scowled at it, cracked open another. Sony Pictures owed him, especially now. He heard Timmy shuffling his feet outside the door, heard him cough.

“Just let me in, Armie. Please.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Fuck, that’s,” Timmy sighed, “that’s not what I’m doing. I just wanted to come see you.”

Armie rolled his eyes, “Yeah? And who sent you to do that?”

“Nobody. Stop being an asshole.”

He wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Armie relented, swung the door open with a very forced, very fake smile. Timmy slipped inside, looking wary. Armie noticed his eyes scanning the room, taking in his red tracksuit, three day stubble, the pile of empty alcohol bottles on the coffee table. 

“So,” Timmy bounced awkwardly, “what’s up?”

Armie brushed past him, reclaiming his place on the sofa in a defeated flop. He held up a mini vodka. Timmy took it as he sat down next to him. He drank it in one go, hissing as it burned down his throat.

“They’re fucking idiots, man. Forget them.”

Armie snorted.

“Seriously. Anyone who sees the movie will see how brilliant you are. Who needs a fucking statue and a party?”

Armie picked the label off his bottle, shreds of paper carelessly falling to the floor, “That’s really easy to say, when you’ve been nominated.”

“Fuck,” Timmy scooted closer, put his arm around Armie’s shoulders, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Armie leaned into the hug, “you deserve it.”

“So do you.”

Armie passed over another bottle with a weak smile.

 

An hour later, they sat on the floor, surrounded by the empty mini bar, red faced and giggling. Timmy organised the bottles into neat lines, picked one up at random and held it up to the light, studying it with one eye closed.

“We should play spin the bottle.”

“There’s only two of us,” Armie found a pistachio in the carpet, shrugged, ate it.

“Come on!” Timmy whined, “Get in a circle with me.”

“We’re really more of a line,” Armie grumbled, but he moved into position anyway. He liked pleasing Timmy. His happy face made him feel warm all over.

Timmy span first. The bottle pointed to the wardrobe door.

“Well, this is hot.”

“Fuck off. Your turn.”

Armie’s spin landed on himself. He kissed the back of his hand with raised eyebrows. Timmy span again. This time, the neck of the bottle pointed straight between Armie’s legs. Timmy got up on his hands and knees, crawled over to Armie, a blush creeping up his neck. 

The kiss was gentle, teasing. Timmy rubbed their noses together, “Is this OK?” he murmured, brushing Armie’s lips with his own.

Armie grabbed a fistful of his hair in response, pushed his tongue into Timmy’s mouth with a growl. They ended up sprawled on the carpet with Timmy on top, rucking up Armie’s shirt, rubbing and squeezing his cock through his trackpants. He broke the kiss to suck on Armie’s neck.

“Oh please. Oh please fucking let me. Wanna make you feel good.”

Armie pushed him away. He wriggled out of his pants and underwear, tossing them across the room in a ball before resting back on his elbows, legs open, feet flat on the floor. Timmy knelt between his knees. He tested the weight of his cock, giving it a few firm strokes, licking his lips. 

The first touch of his mouth was incredible. Armie let his head fall back as he moaned, lifting his hips to help Timmy take more of his length. He was so sensitive, so wired. He hadn’t had his dick sucked in a long time, and Timmy was suspiciously good at this, hollowing out his cheeks, flicking his tongue in all the right places. Armie buried his fingers in his curls, lost in sensation, not quite ready to believe that it was  _ Timmy’s  _ hot little mouth pleasuring him so perfectly.

“Need to fuck you.”

Timmy sucked harder.

“Need to...Hngh...Watch you ride me...Tie you up. Oh fuck.”

Timmy nodded, his rhythm never faltering. 

“You’d like that?”

Timmy moaned around his mouthful, gazing up at Armie with so much want that Armie came hard, his dick twitching as Timmy struggled to swallow it all.  

He sat back on his haunches, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Armie lay flat on the carpet, panting like he’d run a marathon, his spit slick cock sticky against his thigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
